Phone Sex
by aolurker
Summary: Three guesses based on the title to the story. :- Alex/Olivia


**Title:** Phone Sex**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Three guess based on the title of the story. :-) Alex/Olivia**  
Notes: **Mature Audiences Only, please

**********

**Phone Sex**

- - - - - - -

Olivia was mildly surprised but nevertheless happy when she heard her phone ring and saw the display indicating who was calling. She hadn't expected Alex to call again that night but it's not like she was complaining. With a smile, she answered the ring quite a bit more informally than she would have with anyone else, "Hey, you."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" came Alex's immediate and concerned response.

"No, not at all," Olivia assured her, "I'm still up reading. I've got about two more pages in this chapter then I was going to turn in, but I hadn't yet. What's up?"

"Oh," Alex's voice was hesitant, reserved. "I'm sorry. I... I should let you finish your chapter so you can go to sleep. I shouldn't have called."

Olivia frowned into the phone. Alex's words were saying one thing but her voice was saying another. Something was up. "Nonsense, Alex. What's wrong?"

It was now Alex's turn to give reassurance. "No, nothing's wrong, really," she replied quickly and sincerely before her voice turned hesitant again, even shy, "I just... I don't know, I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. And say goodnight again."

Olivia's heart melted a little bit at Alex's words and at the tenor of her voice. She smiled on her end of the phone and remained silent for just a moment, just long enough for the silence to acknowledge Alex's quiet confession and let the sentiment settle between them.

Olivia then inhaled before she spoke, her voice light, happily willing to just chat for a bit if that's what Alex wanted before they both went to bed, "Did you managed to finish all the research you needed to do for tomorrow's hearing?"

"About 20 minutes ago, yes," Alex answered, "I feel pretty ready. I think I found enough for the judge to finally grant that extradition tomorrow morning. And with a little luck, I should be back in New York by evening."

"Fingers crossed," Olivia replied quietly as she smiled again into the phone.

Alex smiled at Olivia's words on her end of the phone, as well.

The comfortable silence lingered for just a moment once more before Olivia spoke again. "What time is the hearing in the morning?"

"Eight AM sharp. They don't mess around up here," Alex heard Olivia chuckle quietly, "I'm going to try to be there by seven, just for some last minute prep."

"Wow," Olivia glanced at the clock, "You really should be hitting the sack then."

There was a heartbeat before Alex responded, "Yeah, I guess..."

Olivia once again picked up on the hesitation in Alex's response and in Alex's voice and the detective's earlier smile turned into a small frown. "You guess...?" she prompted, just a little concern starting to creep over her again that there might be something wrong that Alex just wasn't saying.

"I don't know," Alex exhaled, "I know I should get to sleep, I know I need to, but I guess I'm just... I guess I'm just having a little trouble unwinding."

On the other end of the phone Olivia's frown disappeared entirely as her eyebrows flew up. Because of Alex's hesitation, her shyness, the tone of her voice, Olivia knew for sure that there really _was_ something Alex wasn't saying. But with Alex's last comment, Olivia was also now starting to believe that any concern she might have had over what that might be was misplaced.

For the brunette was putting together in her head the things Alex _had_ said so far. In essence the attorney had expressed two basic ideas: "I miss you" and "I'm tense".

And knowing Alex as she did, it really wasn't that hard for the detective to put those two basic ideas together and come to a conclusion as to what it was Alex wasn't saying. And if her conclusion was right, this could be a whole hell of lot of fun; fun Olivia had no intention of passing up.

"Why, Alexandra Cabot..." Olivia had started smirking as her mind had put the pieces together, a smirk she was sure Alex could hear as she continued, "Am I to understand that what you're _really_ calling for is... is phone sex?"

"No!" Alex's reply came a little too quickly and try as she may, she couldn't keep the petulance from her voice, either.

Olivia just smiled wider on the other end of the phone and remained silent, completely convinced now that she was correct in her conclusion and absolutely knowing she had the upper hand in this conversation.

After the silence had stretched several long seconds, finally, just as Olivia had anticipated, Alex gave in, changing her previous answer to Olivia's question. "Okay... maybe."

Olivia chuckled, "Uh-huh."

Alex exhaled on a groan then and allowed an endearingly cute little whine creep into her voice, "You're not really going to tease me about this, are you? Because, God, Olivia, I feel silly enough already."

Olivia chuckled again because, actually, she had every intention of playing this for all it was worth and every intention of teasing the blond mercilessly. So she ignored Alex's no-so-veiled plea and just replied, "So... what I'm hearing here is that you can't get enough of me, eh?"

Alex groaned again, realizing that yes, yes Olivia was going to tease her. As if she'd expected anything less.

Alex just sighed resignedly as Olivia continued her little monologue, "Ohhhh, yeah, you can't even go two nights without a little piece of Benson ass!"

"Uhhhgggg," Alex groaned a third time, this time also covering her face with her free hand. Sure, she might be alone in her hotel room, sitting in bed all by herself, but that didn't keep her from blushing at Olivia's words and Olivia's teasing.

Incessant words and teasing at that. "But hey, that's okay Alex," Olivia had continued, "No need to feel silly, really. I mean, it's understandable. I'm pretty irresistible, after all. Hell, I can barely resist myself."

Alex let her head flop back into the pillows that were propping her up and finally spoke, "Oh lord, you're being as insufferable as I thought you'd be."

Olivia finally relented, halting her teasing and just laughing lightly at Alex's words before slowly calming down and letting silence descend between them once again. A silence she let linger. When she felt the humor had dissipated enough, she spoke up again. And while her voice was not _completely_ absent of teasing, it also now carried a decidedly more enticing quality to it. "So..." And it was that enticing quality along with Olivia's next words that started shifting the mood and tenor and direction of the conversation. "You going to tell me what you're wearing or what?"

Alex felt the shift and fought equal parts excitement that Olivia was going to give her what she had, in fact, called for, versus a strong desire to fight and fire back at Olivia; to not seem like a complete pushover (even if that's exactly what she was this evening). So she settled on teasing back just a little bit, "After giving me such a hard time, that's really the best you got, Liv? 'What are you wearing'?" Alex was proud of how steady her voice was and she felt emboldened, even letting a little bit of that haughty petulance to creep back into her voice, "Besides, after all that, I'm not sure I even want to play anymore."

"Oh, yes you do," Olivia taunted through a slight chuckle, enjoying Alex's resistance even though she didn't believe a word of it. "So, come on, 'play' with me. Tell me what you're wearing."

"I don't know..." Alex pretended to resist further, pretended she really wasn't sure if she was interested. And in so doing, presented Olivia with the challenge of 'convincing' her.

And it was a challenge Olivia was more than up for.

"Alight," Olivia's voice no longer held even a hint of teasing, dropping low, to that sexy timbre Alex simply couldn't resist, and shifting the mood once again, "Then how about _I_ tell you what you're wearing. And when I'm finished, if you still don't want to 'play' then you can hang up."

Alex was silent for a moment, as if considering Olivia's offer, when what she was really doing was trying to get her breathing under control again. "Fine," she finally replied, trying to sound unconvinced and barely interested, but not pulling it off considering her shaky and breathy voice, not to mention her genuine curiosity over what Olivia would come up with and how accurate it would be, "Tell me what I'm wearing."

"Fine," Olivia repeated, silkily. There was a moment's pause as the detective inhaled deeply then began her description, her voice somehow becoming even silkier; quiet, slow and so seductive, "I think you're wearing your v-neck NYPD t-shirt. I think you wore it last night, too. I think before you called me a few minutes ago you were running your fingers along the edge of the v-neck, letting them brush against the skin of your chest. You probably even let them dip down just a bit, into the valley between your breasts," Olivia paused, trying to gage Alex's reaction. And by the quiet but heavy breathing she heard from the other end of the phone, she was guessing she was on the right track. With a small smirk she continued, "Yeah, you let them dip down just a little, teasing the tops of your breasts. And you were thinking about me. You were thinking about me and thinking about calling me."

Alex, on her end of the phone had gone completely still, utterly mesmerized from the very start of Olivia's descriptions and shocked by their accuracy. Everything Olivia had said, every detail, was right on. And that accuracy, the slow cadence, and that voice, god that voice, all of it only aroused Alex further.

"You did the same last night, too," Olivia went on, still smirking just a little over the silence and stillness on the other end of the line, "Thought about calling me, that is. But last night you resisted. You told yourself surely you can go two nights. Just two nights without it, without me. And tonight you also tried to resist, didn't you?" Olivia smiled just slightly at the hitched breath she heard on the other end of the phone but kept going, getting into this herself, loving being able to grab and hold Alex's attention so quickly, so entirely, so completely. "Yes. I bet you ran your fingers back and forth and back and forth along that v-neck and contemplated whether to call. You could probably feel your nipples harden as you thought about me, as you thought about us. And you could feel a slow ache building lower. God, I bet it ached. It ached last night and it ached tonight, didn't it? But tonight, well tonight that ache was stronger than last night. A lot stronger. Wasn't it?"

Olivia finally paused and waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, she smiled again into the phone and asked, taunted, "How am I doing so far?"

Olivia, of course, already knew the answer but she had to wait a moment before getting the confirmation, before the blonde finally responded, choking out a raspy and breathy, "Go on."

Olivia smiled wider. Gotcha. She swallowed and licked her lips. Closing and setting her book aside, she settled herself further down into her bed. She wanted to do this right. "First," she asked into the phone when she was set, "Are you beneath the covers?"

Alex frowned, that wasn't what she'd expected to hear and she had to force herself to concentrate on exactly what had been asked. She shook her head minutely trying to clear it then looked down at the light sheets and blanket that covered her legs up to her abdomen as she still sat half propped up on several pillows. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Get above them." Olivia's statement, her command, was simple and to the point.

Alex frowned again and hesitated. "Why?"

Olivia paused for just a moment, just long enough to let the tension rise a little more, and just long enough to let Alex know that she should stop asking questions, before finally answering Alex's question with the truth, her voice still that low seductive tenor, her words measured and slow. "Because I want to be able to see you in my mind's eye. I want to be able to imagine exactly what you look like as I have you touch yourself, play with yourself, twist and writhe on the mattress as I have you drive yourself crazy for me."

Alex's breath caught again, a small strangled gasp escaping her, Olivia's words eliciting images in her own mind's eye, commanding every ounce of her attention and causing a corresponding reaction in her body. She hesitated only a split second longer before slowly and carefully maneuvering herself up and above the blankets and sheet, also removing one of the pillows so she was lying not completely flat, but slightly flatter than before.

As she got settled, she shivered; partially from the cool air of the hotel room across her newly bared skin and partially from the feelings of exposure this position caused in her. Feelings she was quite certain were part of Olivia's plan; her plan to make it all the more immediate, more personal. As if Olivia really could be there, as if Olivia really could see her... She shivered again.

When Olivia heard the rustling quiet and heard Alex's measured breathing on the phone once again, she gave her next instructions, "Very good. Now put your phone on speaker, sweetie, and lay it next to you on the pillow," Olivia paused for just a second before concluding, "You're going to need both hands for this."

- - - - - - -

Alex bit her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle a moan, Olivia's words once again shooting through her body and settling low in her already aching center. And even more aroused than she had been all night, she once again did as she had been told.

When the rustling once again quieted Olivia resumed speaking, her voice coming out of the speaker now right next to Alex's ear, that voice seeming to fill her entire awareness, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," a quietly exhaled response.

"Good. Now where were we?" Olivia let the rhetorical question hang for just a moment before her voice sounded once again, "Ohhhh yeah, we were talking about your shirt. Look down at it for me, Alex, and tell me, can you see your nipples poking out against the fabric? I bet you can. Are they hard, baby? Are they aching like I think they are, like I know they do? Are they?" Olivia prompted.

"Yes," Alex's voice was barely above a whisper. Because, yes, they had been hard even before she had called and they'd been hard all through out their conversation to this point but Olivia's words, the focused attention, seemed to make them even tighter and make them ache that much more.

"Do you want to touch them, sweetie?" Olivia's voice purred out from the speaker, again, enveloping her.

"Yes," Alex's breathing was coming in shorter and shorter and shorter bursts, "Yes, please," she added for good measure.

Olivia smiled and her own eyes drifted shut, imagining it all playing out, "Go ahead. I want you to touch them, too. Touch them through your shirt. Rub your fingers over them, over both of them. Use both of your hands."

Alex moved to comply, bringing both hands up to her chest, lightly running the backs of her fingers over each of her nipples, touching them and teasing them through her shirt, a small gasping sigh escaping her throat over the unexpected intensity of the sensations as she arched her chest into her own touch and unconsciously twisted and tilted her pelvis.

"Are they sensitive, baby?" Olivia's voice again sounded next to her.

"Yes," Alex breathed out, continuing to play with them, to rub them and tease them, causing them to tighten yet further. "Can I please touch them under my shirt?" she pleaded.

Olivia replied with a hum of her own and a denial, not her first of the night, "Mmmmm, not yet, baby, not yet. After all, I still have to finish telling you what you're wearing. And you still have to decide if you're going to hang up or not."

"I'm not going to hang up," Alex's reply was quick and sure, for she had not only made up her mind about staying on the line (as if there were any question in the first place), but she also wanted to avoid having to admit exactly what else she was wearing. And in trying to avoid that admission as well as just wanting to get on with it already, she also quickly tacked on, "And I'm just wearing underwear. Please..."

Olivia smirked into the phone. She had her suspicions as to what Alex was wearing and recognizing Alex's attempt to avoid the topic only convinced her that those suspicions were right. "But they're not just any underwear, are they, Alex?" Olivia's voice continued in that soft seduction, but now with just a hint of her earlier teasing having returned, "They're boy shorts, aren't they? And not just any boy shorts," Olivia taunted further, knowing she was right, "They're _my_ boy shorts."

That stopped Alex a bit short. Because, really, how in the hell did Olivia know that? "How did you..."

Her question was cut off by Olivia's quiet chuckle, "I saw you grab a pair out of my drawer and put them in your suitcase," Olivia paused just a moment before continuing, stating, asking, musing, quietly, "I didn't think you liked wearing boy shorts."

Alex remained silent for just a moment before answering just as quietly, "I don't, really."

Olivia's smile broadened a little, and again just a hint of that teasing remained in her voice, "So it's _my_ boy shorts that you like, huh? You really _can't_ go very long without a piece of me, can you?"

There was nothing Alex could do but to acknowledge the tease with a chuckle of her own as she felt just a touch of warmth in her cheeks and ears. But when they both quieted seconds later she also acknowledged the truth, a truth that once more shifted the mood back to where it had been just moments before. "No," she said quietly, sincerely, "I can't."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat and her smile faded. She had to swallow hard to get her voice under control. "You have no idea how incredible that makes me feel, Alex. And you have no idea how turned on it makes me to think of you laying there in my underwear. Wishing you were with me," Olivia's voice took on that... that quality again, the one that got Alex's full attention, the one that made her insides turn to liquid, the one that told Alex this was really going to happen now as Olivia continued, "And I wish I were there with you, too, Alex, I do. But since I'm not, I need you to do this for me. I need you to reach inside those shorts, baby. All the way down, between your legs, deep between your legs. Can you do that for me?"

Alex moaned in the affirmative at the request. Full force arousal hitting her again, under Olivia's spell once again, she moved one hand from her chest down past her stomach, down to the band of her underwear and beneath, lower, lower, parting her thighs, making contact.

"That's right, sweetie, that's right, touch yourself for me."

"God, Olivia," Alex moaned again before inhaling a quick hitched breath.

Olivia almost moaned herself at the response from Alex, knowing that response came after the attorney had done as she'd instructed, and picturing in her mind the placement of Alex's hand, the movement of it. "Are you wet?" Olivia asked.

"Uggh," was the only response.

Olivia bit her lip and smiled a bit at that, "I'll take that as a yes. Tell me. Tell me how wet you are."

"So wet," Alex's response came on a quiet pant.

"Because you've been thinking of me?"

"Yes," another breathy, panting exhale.

"Mmmmm, god I love hearing that, Alex. Now slide your fingers around and over yourself, baby. Not your clit, though. Don't touch your clit, not yet. But touch everywhere else, spread your wetness around and over and through you, get yourself ready for whatever I'm going to ask of you, get yourself ready for me."

Another strangled hum came through the phone as Alex coated her fingers with her own wetness then ran them up and through her folds, feeling the slickness, feeling the heat, going back for more, repeating the action, feeling her fingers come so tantalizingly close to the very top of her sex, tightening her ass and trying to tilt her body into her own fingers, but not quite, not quite, denying herself that because it was what Olivia had instructed, and unconsciously mewling in frustration because of it.

Off that mewl, Olivia spoke again, "Mmmm, yeah, I love when you make those sounds," she purred into the phone, "It tells me you want more. Do you, Alex? Do you want more?"

"Yes," breathy, whispered.

God, this was delicious. Olivia had to fight down another wave of her own arousal as she answered Alex. "Okay, baby, you can have more. Put a finger, just one finger inside yourself."

Alex sighed quietly as she sunk a finger into herself as far as she could and started gently moving it in and out and around, her pelvis again shifting up and tilting and moving with her finger, doing whatever she could to give herself the best access possible and allow her finger to go as deep as possible as she waited for Olivia's next words.

And she didn't have to wait long before Olivia's slow seductive voiced once again filled her head, "There you go, that's right. Imagine that it's me inside you, that I'm there with you, above you, teasing you, tantalizing you. God, I'd be so deep inside you, baby." Olivia paused as she heard a quiet moan from Alex before continuing, "And imagine that I'm watching your face as I hover above you. Because I love watching your face when I'm fingering you, Alex. I love it. Your face is so expressive. It tells me when I should go faster, when I should go slower. When I should be gentler, or when I should push harder. And it tells me when I find those spots inside you, baby, the ones that make you whimper, the ones that make you scream. Your face is the first thing that tells me I've found them. Your face tells me all of that, all of that and more. It has no secrets from me." Olivia paused and let her words settle over Alex, knowing the blonde was completely mesmerized, before issuing her next instructions. "Put a second finger in yourself, baby, and push them as deep as you can."

Alex moaned softly again and Olivia knew she was inserting a second finger into herself, stretching the skin at her entrance, further ratcheting up the sensations.

"That's right, just like that. Can you imagine me there, hovering over you as I touch you, as I stroke you, watching your face, letting it tell me everything I need to know?"

"Yes," Alex whispered back, "God, Olivia, yes."

"Mmmm, you are so hot, baby," Olivia responded on her own breathy exhale, "Keep stroking yourself, stretching and pulling back, in and out, nice and steady."

Alex hummed more at Olivia's words and her imagined presence than at the actual physical feelings.

Now, knowing that Alex couldn't stroke or penetrate herself as deeply as the detective knew she liked it, Olivia had her instead concentrate on the parts she _could_ reach. "That's right, sweetie, make yourself feel good, just like I would, just like I wish I were right now. Pull your fingers out now, baby, so you can rub up and down your pussy again, through your folds. Keeping everything slick, keeping everything wet, touching everywhere but you clit, love, still don't touch your clit, not yet."

Alex groaned at the last part of the instructions. God she ached so much to touch herself exactly there. It was so hard not to, so hard not to, so hard. Fuck.

"That's right, that's a good girl. I know you want to touch your clit, baby, I do and I want you too, to, but not yet. Keep rubbing everywhere else, that's right. Now stroke inside yourself again with two fingers," Olivia continued to encourage and instruct, "There's that spot, that spot that's just barely inside you. Right in front, you know the one I'm talking about. I know you like it when I rub there."

Olivia heard Alex's soft moan again and knew Alex had found the spot she was talking about.

"Yeah, that's the one. Now press up on it. Press up on it for me. And rub back and forth"

Alex's answering gasp let Olivia know she'd done has she'd been told. "Mmmm yeah, just like that. Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes," Alex was moving, writhing on top of the bed, eyes closed, loving herself to Olivia's voice and commands and lost in the sensation of it, acting and answering on instinct alone at this point.

"Okay, try to keep rubbing yourself, keep that pressure up, keep making it ache and want more, but I also want you now to reach up with your other hand, reach up underneath your shirt, to one of your breasts, do you understand?"

Alex bit her lip against the groan that threatened to escape her. For she _did_ understand. And so doing as told, she pulled the hem of her shirt up and slipped her hand underneath it. She wasted no time moving her hand to one of her breasts, gripping it, feeling the aching and hardened and straining nipple against her palm, unconsciously arching her back into her own touch and tilting her pelvic into her other hand as that groan she'd been trying to hold in spilled from her.

Olivia smiled at the sound, imagining how Alex was probably handling herself, imaging that the hand on her pussy had probably slowed but not stopped entirely, and how the hand on her chest probably tightened and released, rubbed and circled. After letting Alex just play with herself for several seconds, Olivia's voice sounded again, coaxing Alex, inquiring of her, "Are you holding one of your breasts, Alex? Are you massaging it with your whole hand?"

"Yes," Alex responded, just as Olivia had expected, nodding her head, forgetting that Olivia wasn't there in the room with her.

"Good, baby, that's good. You like it when I play with your breasts." A statement, not a question.

"Yes," Alex's responses were short, quick, honest, as both hands continued their movements.

"Yes," Olivia repeated with a slight hiss before continuing, "Alright, baby, I want you to take one of your nipples between your thumb and your index finger now and roll it gently between them." Off of another soft sigh from Alex Olivia continued, "Yeah, just like that, twist it and pull it a little, just a little. Make it even more sensitive than it already is. Play with it and excite it. Make it hard and make it ache, baby, just like I would."

"Liv... Olivia," Olivia barely heard the whispered entreaty from her lover but could picture in her mind's eye exactly what Alex looked like, hair fanned out around her head on the pillow, eyes closed tight, awareness focused inward as she concentrated, concentrated, concentrated on what she was doing, on what she was hearing, on what she was feeling. And on what she knew, what she feared, what she hoped, was coming next.

Knowledge, fears, and hopes that were soon realized.

"Okay, baby, now I want you to pinch it. I want you to take it between your thumb and the knuckle of your index finger and I want you to squeeze." Olivia could hear Alex's heavy and quick inhales and exhales on the other end of the line but got no other response. "Come on, baby," she coaxed, that silky seductiveness irresistible, "You know you want to. I want you to, too. And most importantly, I'm telling you to. So, go on, Alex, squeeze. Pinch it for me."

Finally Olivia heard a small gasp on the other end of the line and knew her instructions had been followed, "That's right, baby, that's right, a little harder now, pinch it a little harder."

Another small gasp escaped Alex's throat and Olivia knew the attorney had increased the pressure and was close, so close to her limit but yet not quite there. And Olivia wanted her there. So with her voice still quiet and enticing but with just a slight edge to it, as well, she pushed Alex, asked of her, demanded of her, "Harder, Alex, for me. Come on, baby, pinch it harder. I know you can take it."

And Olivia had to fight down her own groan when she heard that sound from Alex, that little half sob half whimper; the one she makes when Olivia takes her to that edge, to that limit. Knowing Alex did it on her own, did it to herself, for no other reason than Olivia had asked her to made Olivia's head spin and she had to press her thighs together at the shock of arousal that pulsed through her own core. God she wished she was there right now.

But she managed to get herself under control so she could continue this scene for Alex, for Alex, for Alex. "That's right, sweetie, that's right," she purred. "Yeah, right to that edge. God I love taking you there. Right to the point where you'd say it hurt if it also didn't feel so damn good."

"It does hurt," Alex complained quietly on another half sob, breaths coming in short pants as she writhed under the assault of her own hand.

"I know it does, sweetie," Olivia cooed still fighting her own arousal at the mental image of what was happening on the other end of the phone, "But it also feels so damn good, doesn't it?"

Alex waited, not wanting to answer, not wanting to admit it.

"Doesn't it, Alex?" Olivia's voice was still quiet but decidedly demanding.

"Yes," Alex finally admitted, because, God, it did! Her nipple was on fire but so was her pussy. Fuck! How did Olivia always know just what she wanted and just what she wanted done to her, even, apparently, when they were apart? God, how?

Alex didn't have long to ponder that question or many brain cells to spare on it anyway as Olivia's voice sounded once again, "Mmmmm, it's so amazingly delicious to hear you say that," Olivia hummed, "Hold it just a little longer, baby, just a little longer. I love doing this to you, I love it so much. And I love even more that you love it, too."

One more quietly whimpered sob issued from Alex's end of the phone as her hips twisted and her pussy tightened. But the hold on her own nipple remained like a vice, her movements serving only to pull and tweak and twist the delicate nubbin further.

After what seemed like an eternity, and just as it was becoming truly unpleasant, Olivia finally released her. "Okay, sweetie, you can let go now." Olivia heard Alex's sigh of relief as she released the pressure from her own breast. "There, that's it, I knew you could do it, sweetie," Olivia spoke quietly, "Rub it gently, now, sooth it, that's right, just like that. Imagine it's my hand soothing it, imagine it's my mouth, my tongue lapping at it, laving it gently, loving it," Olivia cooed.

Olivia paused again then, imagining Alex rubbing the palm of her hand over the tender nipple, soothing her own aching flesh, breathing elevated, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes scrunched shut, and her face probably still showing lingering signs of pain and pleasure.

And need.

Growing, building, need.

Need Olivia knew was yet unfulfilled. And need which Olivia also wanted to sooth. So after giving Alex just a few more seconds to recover, she inhaled deeply and then asked her next question, though the answer was obvious, "Do you want to touch your clit now?"

"Yes, please! God, please," Alex released her pleas on two quick exhales, more than ready, her hips having taken up a rhythm again, her pussy absolutely aching with that need, that growing building need, her clit straining with it.

"Okay," Olivia at long last gave Alex the answer and instructions she wanted to hear, "You can touch it. But rub it lightly, baby, very lightly and very gently. Let it build even more."

Olivia inhaled and tried to get her own arousal under control as she heard Alex's quiet sigh and subsequent sounds of pleasure and gratitude and as she imagined Alex, lying on the sheets, one hand still up under her shirt, one down the front of her shorts, teasing herself to ever greater heights at Olivia's whim and command. Olivia inhaled deeply once again and swallowed hard. "That's right, baby, now go ahead and rub it a little faster, a little quicker, a little harder, that's right, just like you like it."

As Alex's fingers picked up their pace, dipping down for more moisture before resuming their ever faster, ever surer, movements, setting up that rhythm Alex knew would take her to the edge, her whispers and entreaties became more and more insistent.

And Olivia could tell Alex was getting closer and closer to that edge and Olivia continued to coaxed her there, further and further, higher and higher, "Yeah, just like that, baby, just like that. Imagine that it's me, my fingers, playing over you, playing you, making you feel that way. It _is_ me, Alex, I'm right there with you, I love making you feel like that, I love knowing just how to touch you, just how to stroke you, I love the sounds you make, the way you smell, the way you feel against me, the way your body responds to me. I love all of it," Olivia purred into the phone and then asked, "Tell me how good you feel."

Alex was incapable of responding coherently so just responded with the only words that came to mind, hoping they made some sense, "Yes, God, Olivia, you feel so good, please, ahh, please," Alex was practically sobbing now through her pants, her eyes screwed tight, the hand on her breast mostly unmoving, just gripping, holding, coiled, waiting for the release that was just around the corner as the fingers on her other hand moved quicker and quicker over her center, that one bundle of nerves commanding her entire attention, consuming her entire being. "I'm... I'm going to come. Please, Olivia, please..."

"No, Alex, no," Olivia's voice was still smooth and seductive but her words were both surprising and not at all welcome, "I haven't given you permission to come. So fight it, baby, don't come."

"Ahhhh," Alex nearly cried at Olivia's words as her fingers continued their glorious torture, her hips moving with their movements, her breathing matching their pattern, both trying to push herself further and hold herself back, no longer in control of either her fingers or her hips or her actions or her thoughts, now completely under the spell of Olivia, "Liv, Please!"

"Not yet, love, not yet, hold it back, let it build, let it build until it's unstoppable. Keep rubbing yourself, keep playing yourself, keep pushing yourself, just like you know I would if I were there. Just a little further baby, just a little longer, that's it."

"Olivia... Olivia, pleasepleasepleaseplease..." Alex was beyond anything more coherent than that, the entreaty coming with each stroke of her finger over her clit, clenching her inner muscles against the rising undeniable tide.

And when Olivia could hear in Alex's voice that the inevitable had arrived, she remained silent for just for a heartbeat longer before granting the permission Alex so desperately wanted, needed, begged for. "Now, baby, let me hear you. Let go for me."

Alex arched off the bed, her body and voice giving release to the tension and pleasure, thrashing her body and she yelled out, her right hand continuing to work feverishly over hot and wet and primed flesh, her left hand gripping, squeezing the breast that was still under it, tightening around the sensitized nipple, the added strong sensation that bordered on pain doing nothing but sending Alex to even further heights.

Olivia listened on the other end, coaxing as best she could, encouraging her lover as she crashed over the peak, then whispering quiet words of praise and love as she came back down, until finally, finally, falling silent as Alex's cries eased into quiet pants.

- - - - - - -

Olivia then just waited patiently, listening to Alex's breathing, knowing it often took some time for Alex to come down and recover. Finally, Olivia heard some rustling and knew by the change in sound quality on her phone that Alex had picked up the phone and placed it closer to her ear.

"Hey you," Olivia said quietly into the phone, an echo of how she had greeted Alex when the attorney had first called.

Alex smiled lazily and just a little bashfully into the phone, "Hey."

Olivia smiled back, "Welcome back."

Alex let out a sated sigh before responding, "Thank you." And while Alex's gratitude was ostensibly in response to Olivia's last statement, Olivia knew that it really encompassed so much more than that.

And knowing that, Olivia replied with just as much sincerity, "You're welcome."

Silence descended between the two women then, both lost in their own private thoughts, though both thinking pretty much the same thing. Finally Alex broke the spell and the silence with quiet words, words that reflected those shared and mutual thoughts, "I still miss you, though, and wish you were here."

Olivia's heart clenched, this first separation of their relatively young relationship stirring unexpectedly intense emotions, "Me too," she managed to choke out. Then, trying to be strong, she swallowed hard and, with a somewhat steadier voice, asked, "But do you think you'll at least be able to get to sleep now?"

Alex answered with a quiet chuckle, deciding to lighten the mood for them both, backing away from the stronger emotions, "Oh, yes. I think you could say I'm sufficiently unwound now."

Olivia joined Alex's chuckle, grateful for the lift in mood. "Good," she smiled into the phone, "And I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Ohhh, yes," Alex stated emphatically, continuing the light mood. "Even if I have to climb into the judge's lap and force him to grant the extradition, one way or another, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Olivia laughed, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Alex returned Olivia's laugh, "Let's hope."

As their laughter quieted, a comfortable and comforting silence fell between them one last time, both knowing they should hang up the phone but neither wanting to. Olivia finally cleared her throat, "Well, you really should get to sleep."

Alex internally sighed, knowing Olivia was right, "Yeah, I should."

Olivia smiled a little wistfully but also very contentedly, "Sweet dreams."

Alex smiled a similar smile, "You, too, Liv. Goodnight." Alex hung up the phone and climbed back under the covers, snuggling down, that smile still lingering on her lips as she fell promptly to sleep.

She most certainly would be having very sweet dreams.

- - - - - - -


End file.
